


Hey Diana? Can you read me a story?

by DarkMoonRaveWolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, Dianakko Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonRaveWolf/pseuds/DarkMoonRaveWolf
Summary: An innocent book of Fairy Tales and Adventures...At least that's what Diana and Akko thought.





	1. How it started

“Soo… What are we looking for again?” Akko wondered. It was getting late after all and instead of retiring to her dorm, she was stopped by Diana in front of the Blue team’s dorm. 

“I’ve seemed to misplace an old book from my childhood, ’An assortment of Fables and Tales’ and I wished for your help.” Diana answered. Akko noticed she seemed… off. Maybe paranoid or worried?

“Why didn’t you ask Hannah and Barbara for help? Also where are they?” Looking around, the novice witch noticed they were nowhere to be found. “They left for the weekend and won’t return until Monday.”

“Oh… Well don’t worry! I won’t let you down!” Saluting and having a large grin grace her features caused a small giggle to leave Diana. “Thank you Akko, come inside and we’ll begin”

Upon entering the room, Akko noticed that while Hannah and Barbara’s side seemed organized. Diana’s seemed to be less organized than normal. Books out of order, bed unmade and even a box of potions sitting on her desk. All this for the search of one book. “You’re really upset about this, huh?” Akko said taking in the slight disarray. “I… well it's sort of a comfort blanket almost. My mother used to read it to me.” Diana replied, voice almost a whisper.

“I see… well that’s even more a reason to search!” 

Taking the next few minutes to search around the room, Diana seemed to be getting even more anxious to find the book. As they were about to give up hope, Akko spotted something near the bottom, behind Diana’s desk. “Hey! Diana, I think I found it!” She exclaimed before getting down and reaching for it, the box of potions rattling above her. 

“Akko please be careful when getting it.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll just grab it real quick and-” with a quick snatch she grasped the book and climbed back out from under the desk. “There!” standing up Akko managed to hit her head on the desk and the box finally toppled, splashing both Akko and the book in miscellaneous chemicals. “Akko! Are you alright?” Grabbing a stray towel and beginning to try to wipe off some of the liquid off of the now soaked girl.

“Yeah, I’m ok but… your book. I think it’s glowing?”

“Wait, what?” Upon looking down they saw the book did appear to be glowing a pale purple and it got brighter, covering the room in it’s bright light. When the light dimmed down the two witches were nowhere to be seen and the book opened to a random page.


	2. Flower of the Blue Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Adventure  
> Samurai AU? Almost

When Diana awoke all she could feel was her head throbbing and a slight motion altering her to movement. Opening her eyes, she was wearing a strong robe and looked to be in a carriage of sorts?

“That light.. what, why did it- Akko!” Startling herself out of her groggy state, Diana looked around and found Akko still sleeping next to her, also dressed in a strange kimono but with a katana strapped to her him. Gently shaking the witch she whispered, “Akko wake up.” 

“Oh… Diana my head hurts.” Whined Akko, her eyes still closed. “Also I think it might just be me but I feel a little motion sick, which is weird since we're in a dorm.”

“We're actually in what appears to be a carriage.”

“We're in a what?” Akko jolted forward, finally opening her eyes was greeted by the strange sight. Looking out the window, Diana noticed that it was night time, and they were near a rocky edge and were getting far away from the strange village down below, “We seem to not be at Luna Nova anymore and I think we're going up a mountain?” she said before turning back to look at an excited Akko, peering out her own window.

“Diana look! I've never seen the moon have such a pretty shade!”  
As she looked back on her side, she did notice the moon as beautiful bright blue high in the sky. This seems familiar.

The cart jerked to a stop.

Startled the two girls didn't know what to do as they heard someone jump off the front and begin walking back to them.

A clicking sound could be heard as the carriage opened up and they were let out. “This is as far as I can take you up Orokana jagaimo Mountain. You'll have to continue your search for the Purotto Flower on foot, Lady Diana.” The coachman said as the two climbed out.

They both shared a confused glance. What flower?

“Uhh… Thank you sir, may you travel safely back home?” Diana said, her tone unsure of itself.

A quick nod off his head and the man got back on his carriage and rode away.

An awkward silence filled the air as they watched the cart get farther away. “So.. We have to find some sort of flower?” Akko said after a while and they began to walk in a direction.

“I guess so, though I'm confused as to what it looks like.”

“Me too, maybe we should look up or- I have a sword?!” Akko exclaimed after she patting herself around trying to find a phone or something useful on her.

“You just realized it?”

“Well, I was distracted earlier.”

“Anyways, this place seems familiar, or at least the name of the mountain.

“Really?”

“Yes, I think it was from… my book of fables.”

“Oh… I'm sorry about that Diana.”

“It's alright Akko, you didn't mean it. If anything I shouldn't have left a box of potions just sitting there hazardously. When we get back home, I'm sure I'll be able to fix it” 

“But wait, did you say you recognized this mountain from fantasy?”

“Yes, If I'm remembering correctly, the book tells a story about a noblewoman and her samurai going on a trip. They want to find a mystical flower that only blooms under the light of a blue moon.”

Pointing at the moon from under the foliage, they could see a small ray of light shining towards something further up the mountain.

“Huh maybe, we should check over there?”

“Possibly”

Continuing their journey, Akko couldn't help but wonder. “What exactly do they want with the flower?”

Diana’s cheeks turned a slight pink.

“W-well the purotto flower is supposed to symbolize trust and love. So when they found it, the noblewoman proposed to the samurai with the flower.”

“Aww that's actually kinda cute! But wait aren't we supposed to be…” Akko started before a blush spread over her features too.  
“Yeah…”

An awkward silence filled the air as they continued up.

Diana gasped, breaking the silenced, and ran ahead.

“Diana?! Where are you going?” Akko shouted, chasing after her.

“I remember! It was over here!” Ducking beneath a couple bushes revealed a beautiful sight.

Above was the blue moon, light shining down. Luminescent bugs and plants surrounded the field and in the middle sat single dark blue flower with white dots on it.

A soft gasp escaped Akko, “This is the place”

With a small smile, Diana nodded.

“And that just be the flower!” Akko rushed forward and gently plucked the flower from the ground.

“Hehe is this the part where I propose to you?” She said with a blush

“Actually” Diana grabbed the flower and hugged Akko close cause her to flush, “I think it was me who was supposed to ask for your hand in marriage.”

“U-uhm” 

Diana, upon realizing what she did, quickly let her go. “S-sorry about that”

“It's-it's alright” stammered Akko, “Ahem. Anyways what do we do with the flower, now?”

“I don't actually- wait is it glowing?”

Just like the book, the flower glowed brightly and just like before they vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at descriptions and writing in general but I tried to describe the flower similar to the Night Sky Petunia. It's my favorite flower and very pretty!


	3. Fortunate Fugitive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Danger  
> Magical Medieval/Bodyguard AU? Somewhat

“Looks like we're somewhere else.” Diana’s head was beginning throbbing. ‘If we keep being blinded by those lights, I'm going to get a full on migraine!’

“Where are we then?” Akko asked upon awakening, She seemed to be lying in a room on a soft bed with Diana. Akko was wearing a classic black robe adorned with j, while Diana seemed to be dressed in some sort of armor. In the room was posters of her, written on said posters in bold print was ‘Come See The Teenage Witch!’

“Recognize it from any story you read?”

“Umm, I think we may be the one that involves a lot of running?”

“Running?” 

“My memory is still a tad foggy, but I believe, at least according to our clothes, that you're a famous bard or witch in this case. I am supposed to be your bodyguard after a king ordered you execution. Strange that I only seem to be carrying a wand, and not a sword like in the story”

“Execution!? What did I do?” 

“Anyways we should get going. I think I can hear fast footsteps.” Diana said leaping out of the bed and taking Akko’s hand, dragging her along.

“W-wait Diana!”

Marching out the room through what appeared to be a back entrance. They noticed that they were in medieval times and in a small village. Back in the room they heard smashing and guards storm the room.

“Let's go that way!” Akko pointed and Diana pulled Akko down an alleyway, as they heard the door being smashed down and they ran out into a crowd of people. Turning down another alley they ran into a dead end.

“Well any other ideas?”

“Umm-”

“I think they went down this way!” The guard's loud voice could be heard.

“You said that that you had a sword right?”

“I was supposed to but instead I have my wand.”

“Maybe it can turn into one?”

“Stop Right There!” They were closing in.

“Well we can try.” Concentrating on the wand in her hand, Diana could feel magic surging from her fingers into the wand. The wand became bigger until it was a hilt and a sword of pure magic burst forth.

As the guards rushed forward, Diana swung. A pulse. Then a flash occurred knocking back the guards.

“Wow…” The gasped in unison. Blinking out of her awe, Diana turned to Akko, “I think we should be leaving.”

“Uh yeah let's!”

Walking past the knocked out guards, gave Akko an idea.

“Hey wait just a second, Diana.”

Moments later, the two were walking out of the alley in new shiny armor.

“I'm surprised you came up with this idea, especially since the bard in the story had the same plan.”

“Well, maybe some of your knowledge rubbed off on me. I am your fiance after all.”

Diana stopped dead in her tracks.

“Fiance?” A blush turned her cheeks pink.

Akko giggled and couldn't help tease the girl. “I mean you did propose to me with the Purotto Flower!”

Her blush worsened as she stuttered, “I… That was in the heat of the moment!”

Akko pouted, “Aww, so you didn't mean it? and I was so happy too…”

“I… You! Stop Messing With Me!” Diana shouted, her face resembling a tomato, and stormed off.

“Ah! Diana wait up!”

Rushing after her, Akko noticed they passed the village’s entrance. As they passed under the gate, Akko reached and touched Diana’s shoulder.

“Hey, I'm sorry for teasing you.”

Sighing Diana said, “It’s alright I guess I was a bit sensitive.”

Taken aback, Akko hugged her. “You didn't do anything wrong, I shouldn't have flustered you.”

“There they are!”

Jumping back they saw the guards advancing on them. 

Grabbing Akko’s hand, Diana spoke “Let's go!”

Running from the guards the two didn't notice the gate glowing. Glowing brighter until they vanished before the guard's eyes.

“Curse That Witch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to name this 'Get Down, Miss Entertainer!' Also sorry for the late update I was spending time with my cousins and almost forgot


	4. Familiar Felines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Laughter  
> Cat AU

“Well that was interesting, was that the end of the story?”

 

“Hmm no actually, the story ended with bard being hung and their guard going on a rampage.”

 

“Oh.. well luckily it ended there! Also you read some pretty dark stories as a kid.”

 

“Well that particular one, I wasn't allowed to read until much later in life.”

 

“That makes sense. So do you know where we are this time?”

 

“Well it's so dark I can't really see anything.” 

 

“Well all I know is that something fluffy and breathing is touching me and I'm starting to get scared.”

 

“Something furry is touching me too…”

 

“Wait I think I see a window up there!”

 

“Oh! Let's climb up to see where we are.”

 

“Why is everything so big?”

 

“I think we might actually be small.”

 

Reaching up to the window they could see the clear night sky as a bright moon shone down on them. Down below they could see stylized houses and people in fancy outfits.

 

Victorian Times.

 

“Well at least we know where we are, but I don't remember anything like this in my book.”

 

“Oh cool! Does that mean we're in a secret chap-” As they turned to look at each other, they finally noticed what was off.

 

“We're-” 

 

“Cats!?” Akko yowled.

 

Looking at themselves and each other they saw that Akko had turned into a small calico with black, brown, and white markings and Diana transformed into a long haired cat with tea green and blonde fur and a white belly complete with a studded diamond collar.

 

“Well this is certainly a strange feeling.”

 

“Yeah but we are cute!”

 

Diana let out a purr of laughter, “If you say so.”

Jumping down from the window and onto the roof, and they began walking around the edge.

 

“You know Diana, this is starting to remind me of something.”

 

“Hmm? Of what?”

 

“Of a movie I saw, with a cast and her three kittens!”

 

“Now that I think about it there's a similar story in the book except with dogs, so I wonder why we're cats.”

 

“Maybe the book decided we'd make a fine pair of felines!” Akko mewed, and jumped from a roof tile to a stray pipe.

 

“Though you may be right, I suggest you be more careful with where we're going!” Diana meowed, “I don't want you injure yourself due to a stray pawstep.”

 

“Aww don't worry, I'll try to be more careful! After all I wouldn't want to worry my mate!”

 

Jumping down to beside Akko, Diana could feel her face grow hotter underneath her fur. “M-Mate? Is this about the fiance thing? I told you to stop messing with me!”

 

“Aww sorry Diana, I can't help myself! You have the cutest reactions. And consider it payback for embarrassing me back on the mountain when you grabbed me!” Akko mewed as she touched her nose to Diana’s shoulder.

 

“I'm- I'm not cute, Akko. If anything you're the adorable one.”

 

Akko could feel her blushed and was thankful her fur hid it. “There you go again! Making me feel all giddy.”

 

Diana blinked slowly, “what do you mean?”

 

Akko pressed her forepaws into her face as if Diana would see her reddening cheeks. “Ahh! You did it again! It's worse that you're not even doing it on purpose. Do you even know what it means when cats do that!?”

 

“Do what?”

 

Flicking her tail to touch Diana’s nose, Akko meowed. “The slow blinking!”

 

“I do not…” Diana let out a cute trill, “Is it something bad?”

 

Seeming exasperated, Akko lept down onto the streets, “I can't deal with you! You're going to make my blood pressure explode!” She mewed, in a overdramatic fashion. 

 

Diana jumped down to join the acting molly. “Are you having fun there?”

 

Akko fell over on her side with a flamboyant flare. “I've been wounded by the great diana! I fear there is no hope for me!” she yowled before closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue in a cartoonish manner. 

 

“I see…” She really didn't. A flick of the ear and a twitch of her tail gave Diana an idea though. Raising one paw over her eye she began.

 

“It seems as though loving mate-” Akko’s tail twitched. “-has fallen! We haven't even gotten the chance to marry yet!” Another twitch, this time her paw. “Alas! With my trusty claw, I soon shall lay beside my-” before she could finish, Akko scrambled to her paws and stood face to face.

 

“No! No! No! No Romeo and Juliet! If anything our love is like Sleeping Beauty!”

 

Diana, amused, purred out “Our love, huh?”

 

Akko’s face molded into one of embarrassment again. “I.. I.” she trilled.

 

Diana let out a laugh or purr again, “this is what I mean, you're adorable!”

 

“I'm glad I can provide you entertainment.” 

 

Looking at Akko’s annoyed furry face, Diana put one of her paws on her back and gently pushed down, causing the cat to fall on her stomach.

 

“Oof what are you-”

 

Laying down next to her, she wrapped her tail around the small cat and laid her head down on her paws.

 

“Thank you, Akko.”

 

“Huh? For what?”

 

“I guess for everything, really. You bring me a ton of joy.”

 

“O-oh… You make me happy too.”

 

Nuzzling each others head, they didn't realize Diana’s collar glowing until the light engulfed them and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the appearance of Diana off of Molly from The Ancient Magus Bride 
> 
> (I just realized that people have actually been commenting on this and I'm sorry for not noticing!)


	5. For You, My Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Spoiling Akko
> 
> Princess and Butler!

Waking up in a fancy room, far beyond what she was used to, Akko looked around and realized she couldn't see Diana. 

In a bit of a small panic she got out from the bed, nearly tripping over the new dress and shoes she was wearing. Walking past a fancy mirror on a dresser to the door she'd been taken aback.

“Am I wearing makeup??” Nothing too extravagant, just some simple lipstick and eyeshadow. A knock was heard from the door.

“May I come in my lady?”

That was very familiar…

“Uh come...in?”

The door creaked and in walked a VERY familiar.

Akko’s faced burned bright and she covered her face in her hands, peeking through her fingers. “D-Diana!”

With a tray in one hand and a small smirk on her face, Diana was enjoying flustering the shorter witch. She should wear a suit and tie her hair in a ponytail more often.  
“Hello, Lady Akko”

“D-diana why are y-you?!” She stuttered leaning against dresser.

Giggling and placing the tray on the bed and sitting down, Diana said. “Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself. I recognized our roles and instantly wanted to play along. Now I suggest you eat up!” lifting up the lid, revealed a plate with bacon, eggs, toast, and some sort of sweet bread.

Walking over to the bed and taking a seat on the other side. Akko could feel her saliva drooling out of her mouth, “That looks really good~”

“Enjoy, we have some fun waiting for us.”

…

After eating and getting more lovestruck by Diana, Akko was being lead outside.

“Hey, Diana?”

“Yes, Akko?”

“I was wondering, which story are we in now?”

“It's a cute simple story, one I loved as a child, I still love it today. Basically I'm going to pamper you for the entire day.”

“Wait… What?”

“Don't worry about the details, now come. We're going to ride some horses.”

An excited gasp left Akko before she remembered, “I don't know how to ride horses.”  
“Don't worry I'll teach you.” Diana chuckled 

…

“I don't know if I did that right…”

“It's Akko, when we're back home, I'll continue to help you.”

“OK, but I think Holly might hate me…”

“Holly doesn't hate you. She just needs to be alone for a bit, you did accidently kick her.”

“Do you have a horse like her back at your place?”

“Yes but her name is Ebony.”

“I Won't Let You Down, Ebony!”

The two were walking around aimlessly after an… interesting experience. 

“Well since that took most of the day, what would you like to do now?”

“Can we relax back in the room?”

“Honestly I thought you'd suggest relaxing in a bath or even going back outside.”

“I probably would but falling off Holly hurt my back and legs.”

“Hmm… I had an idea then.” Diana muttered before stopping Akko and then picking her up, carrying her in a princess hold.

“Eek! I d-didn’t know you could carry me.”

Diana shrugged as she continued walking, “Well are quite heavy, and you don't weigh much.”

Entering back in the room, She laid Akko down on the bed. “Stay here I'll be right back.” Diana said as she walked out.

‘Diana is having way too much fun today.’, Akko waited a few minutes before she heard the door open and Diana return

“I didn't find anything to help your back but I could massage it if you like?”

“Ah… No thanks, Diana. Instead, come relax next to me!”

“But-”

“Nope! This wasn't a question! Come lay down!”

Sighing, Diana laid down beside her and was immediately hugged by Akko.

“Umm Akko-”

“Thank you for today, Darling”

“D-d-darling!? I swear if this is about the propo-”

“Yup!” She chirped, nuzzling her head into Diana’s neck. Sighing again, Diana accepted her fate. 

Enjoying the silence between them, the mirror across from them shined. Distracted by the current predicament they didn't notice until it was too late and they were gone.


	6. Furry appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Spoiling Diana
> 
> Beast Au? Meh

Waking up Diana noticed she felt… different. She was lying comfortably in a bed, the room was filled with books, ingredients, and even potions. Akko was sleeping beside her and was wearing a seemingly comfortable robe. Quietly getting out she almost fell as her legs felt completely new to her. Catching herself on the bed frame, Diana got a good look at her hands or paws? She didn't know. Fur was growing on the back of them and she had long claws instead of her normal short nails.

Looking down, she saw that she had hooves and more fur on her new thin legs. Something whipped around as she realized she now had a skinny, smooth tail with a tuft of hair on the tip. 

Becoming a bit horrified by her new appearance, and couldn't even see her face, she had one thought. ‘I have to hide myself!’

Slowly making her way over to a dresser, she dug through it, accidentally tearing a few clothes in her rush. Finally she found a suitable cloak to wear. She wrapped her tail around her waist and put on the soft cloth. Touching her head she realized she had long furry ears where her normal human ears used to be and horns. A grimace later, she managed to fit both under the hood, though it was noticeable.

A voice groaned out, “Diana?”

Her fingers twitched as she turned around and saw Akko sitting up in the bed.

“N-nice to see you're awake.”

“Huh? Why are you dressed like that? Diana are you OK? ”

“Oh I'm… Fine?”

Akko sat up and started heading towards the cowering girl, “Diana, you can tell me- wow..”

Diana flinched, “What! What is it?”

“Your eyes! The white part is now black! They look so cool!”

A blush rose up, “Oh, uh, thank...you.”

Akko practically squealed, “you have these cute little fangs too! Can I touch them?” She said before reaching out, only to make Diana flinch back.

Akko stopped a bit hurt, “heh, sorry about that…”

Diana’s eyes widen, “Oh, no no, it's not you! I just look a bit weird and I'm afraid my appearance would frighten you.”

Akko frowned a bit more before a small smile, “I don't think you'd look that weird, in fact! I bet you'd look beautiful!”

“Thank you Akko, but I really don't want to reveal myself.”

Akko slumped, “I guess that's fair.”

Akko then asked, “Do you know what this tale is about?”

Diana paused, “I… I can't remember.”

“Oh… Well them how about I cheer you up? I think it's your turn for some pampering!”

“Umm I don't really want to leave right now.”

“That's fine! We don't have to leave and you can just lay on the bed?”

“Uhh sure.” Walking slowly to the bed and trying to lay comfortably down was a struggle and Akko could see, “Why don't you take off that overgrown towel?”

“I would but even though the fur is covering certain things, every time I tried to put on something, my claws would just tear it and it's embarrassing. ”

“Oh! Then I can help you!” Akko said before looking through the drawers for suitable clothes, ‘Fur? Claws? She's sounding like a giant puppy or cat… I wonder if I pet her and she purrs?!’

“There we go!” Bringing out a shirt and some shorts, Akko walked back to the bed. “Can you sit up straight?”

Diana sat up and slowly took off the cloak, stopping at one point so only her upper body was revealed, along with the fur on her torso and the horns on her head.

Watching Akko drop the clothes in shock, almost made her put it back but she stopped by Akko reaching forward and scratching behind one if her ears.

“Aww you ARE like a cute kitty! Can you purr like one too?”

“W-wait A-akko!” Diana stuttered before a purr sounding noise rumbled from her chest and she found herself leaning into the touch.

A quiet squeal escaped Akko as she watched her. A small thumping sound was heard and looking down she saw one of Diana’s ...hooves? Thumping on the ground like a dog’s.

‘A bit weird but still super cute!’ Akko shrugged before she was suddenly grabbed and snuggled with on the bed.

The purr? Still didn't know what to call the strange sound was louder, and Diana was nuzzling her head in Akko’s neck.

“Thank you Akko.”

“Uh, No problem Diana!”

The torn cloak on floor glowed, dimly this time as if it didn't want to interrupt the cuddling pair. Only to make them disappear all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana was based off of Mune! From well... Mune.
> 
> This chap and the next aren't that well written cause I didn't have that good of ideas for them.


	7. Fun in odd places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Anniversary   
> Still Beasty
> 
> (I messed up though and didn't realize it till the last minute, so they just went on a regular date)

The first to come to was Akko, awakened by the sun shining right at her face. Her and Diana were laying under a tree together in a clearing which seemed to be in the middle of a forest. Still dressed like she was before to and Diana looking similar only no hooves and the fur turned into feathers?

‘Strange… Shouldn't we have changed more than this?’

Shaking Diana awake she whispered, “hey Diana? Do you know where we are now?”

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Diana noticed her appearance. “Ugh! I still look like this…”

“Aww! Don't say that! You're still really cute!” Akko smiled before petting Diana’s head.

A small smile came on Diana’s head before she gave a quick kiss to Akko’s cheek, making said witch squeak.

“Wha- why?”

Diana smirked as her tail wrapped around Akko’s flustered form. “It's cause you're easy to tease.”

Huffing Akko said, “you've become mean, and you got a tail now?”

“I had it last time too..”

“Oh… Well the feathers are soft!” Akko petted the tail lovingly.

“I… Thank you.”

“So seeing as how we probably ignored the last story’s plotline, what do we do this time?”

“I still can't remember… It's like as we go on I seem forget to them.”

“Oh… Well that's another story we can forget and just have fun!”

“Um Ak-”

“Come on! We can relax here!”

“...Akko did you basically just ask me on a date?”

“...maybe?” A sheepish laugh from Akko was heard as Diana responded with her own giggle.

“Well then, let's enjoy ourselves” she said before laying back on the tree bark, closing her eyes, and letting out a sigh.

Akko’s soft gaze ran over Diana resting before she laid back down next to her. “We’ve been cuddling a lot lately.”

“It's nice to know someone you love is right there.”

Diana was silent, “You… love me?”

Akko froze just realizing what she said, “I! W-well… Yes I do. I understand if you do-”

Before she finished talking Diana had hugged herself around Akko, a finger silencing her ramble.

“I love you too.” 

Laying there in the soft grass they enjoyed each other's company before they vanished. A small glowing leaf was left in their spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommorow is the last day and I'm so excited I have a fun idea that I've wanted to share for awhile now!


	8. Feathers of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> Dragon

Waking up hurt a lot more this time. Wincing and sitting up against the the hard floors of cave, Diana saw that she was… alone.

‘Why do I still look the same as before and why am I alone? Did Akko leave me?’

Scrambling to her feet, only to trip over her... wings? New leather wings had sprouted from her back, feathers covering the top part.

Shaking her head, Diana had more things to worry about than new appendages.

“Akko!!” 

“You know she left you right” 

Turning around in fright she shouted “Who's There!?”

Hissing could be heard all around her as the voice continued, “I'm but a friend, my dear.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I am only here to help and instruct, if you simply embrace your fear and anger, you'll become a great beast.” The voice hissed out.  
“Capable of destroying even the largest of your enemies.”

“And why would I want that?”

“To get revenge of course! On that dreaded little witch that left you” Something was slithering up her leg in any normal situation, she would have swiped the feeling away but right now? It was oddly… Comforting.

“Revenge on Akko? That's ridiculous!”

“Is it really?” 

“Huh? What's that sound?”

At the cave's entrance there was shouting, lots of shouting. “In here! This is where the witch said the beast was hiding!”

“Witch? Beast?” Diana’s voice sounded almost broken. Her features drooping.

“Do you believe me now?” A pale snake came into view as Diana’s breath grew ragged. Her eyes unfocused as footsteps grew louder.

A roar could be heard from miles away.

…

A loud rumble was heard throughout the land, shaking Akko awake. Her eyes opened to huge black eyes in front of her.

“AAH!” Jumping back only to hit her head on the tree trunk she was resting against.

“Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you!” The cute furry blue creature exclaimed.

“Ow… That's alright I think I'm used to it at this point. Anyways what are you?”

The creature giggled, “I'm a Fae! You can call me Fe though!”

“Well nice to meet you! I'm Akko!”

“Hello Akko! I wish we had time to talk but I need your help!”

“Eh? My help? Why not Dia-” Looking around she noticed that she wasn't around.

“Did you happen to see a pretty girl around? Blonde hair and blue eyes?”

“That's the thing! I saw the snake of corruption take her somewhere! I couldn't rescue her myself so I came to get you!”

“WHAT!? Come on! We have to go get her!” Akko jumped up “Lead the way my little fuzzy friend.”

“Right on!”

…

Anger. That's all Diana felt as she flew through the air. ‘How could she? Why did Akko send those arrogant fools to end me? And fools they were.’

A growl rose as she spotted a village. ‘That must be where they came from. I'm coming for you Akko.’ With rage fueled roar she swooped down.

…

“Hey is it getting hotter for you?” Akko asked the small fae.

“Yes, I think the village up ahead may be in trouble!”

“Village? What if Diana is there! Let's hurry up little guy.” Akko said picking up Fe, before running towards the burning town.

Running past the villagers who were escaping their burning homes. Akko looked up to see what was causing the problem.

A massive dragon was perched atop the largest house and was setting the village ablaze.

“Oh no! It seems we are too late!” Fe shouted, pointing at the dragon, “That dreaded snake has already gotten through to her!”

“Wait! That's Diana?!” Akko gasped.

Upon hearing her name Diana turned her gaze and her eyes sharpened once her they landed Akko.

“You”

Akko gulped. ‘This isn't going to end well.’

Her wings flared as light blue fire erupted from her mouth towards Akko.

Clutching Fe close to her chest, she dodged incoming fire, running behind an already burning building.

“DIANA! WHAT DID I DO?”

“You know what you did!” She growled, “Leaving me alone and sending those goons to kill me!”

“What? I never did that!” She said poking her head around.

“How dare you lie to me!” Diana roared

Akko paled as she saw Diana rear her head back preparing to breathe fire once more.

Running once more, this time with Diana on her heels, she hid behind a cobblestone wall.

“Fe, what should I do? I just want my Diana back...”

“I have an idea, here take this!” She handed Akko a small yet familiar flower.

“Wait how did you get this? I thought-”

“There's no time! Quick! Wish to go back home!”

Clutching the Purotto Flower, Akko closed her eyes, as the angry dragon spotted them.

“Hurry!”

Taking a deep breath Diana spewed her flames and Fe covered her eyes…

She wasn't hurt? 

Opening her eyes Fe saw that two were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's a 2 parter!
> 
> I also drew this as a reference for her draconic form! 
> 
> https://pre00.deviantart.net/f0ba/th/pre/f/2018/202/e/3/received_1742930575784969_by_darkmoonwolf515-dchvgl6.jpg


	9. Final Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check, by this might be the longest chapter...
> 
> It is the final one though!

‘That's a lot of screaming.’

Opening her eyes, the first three things Akko noticed was that, one, she was back in the dorms yet still clutching the Purotto flower. Two, there was a giant hole in the wall leading to outside. Lastly it was now daytime, even though they went in the book near curfew, and it looked like witches were leaving.

Trying to see what caused them to evacuate she stuck her head out and saw a familiar dragon on top of a tower, roaring to the sky.

“SHE'S STILL A DRAGON?!”

“Who's still a dragon?”

Shrieking back at the voice she turned and saw her two roommates, each riding a broom. “Where were you last night? We were worried when you didn't come back to the room!” Lotte landed and hugged Akko.

“She was worried, I thought you just went out to cause mischief again. It appears I was right though seeing as hour you're gone one night and a dragon shows up the next morning.” Sucy snickered.

“Well you see last night, Diana asked me to find this book! And then I accidentally poured chemicals on it! And then we got transported inside! Diana proposed we got chased by guards we turned into cats I somewhat violated a horse Diana turned into this cute hybrid and then a snake convinced her that Itriedtokillherandthenitturnedherintoadragon!” 

Lotte and Such both had a blank stare as Akko catches her breath.

“Though I kinda want context with a few of those things, I'm guessing we should start by calming Diana down.”

“Yes! Let's go Lotte!” Akko said about to hop on her brim before she turned around and grabbed the flower, “Almost forgot this! Now let's go!”

“What's with the flower?” Sucy asked as the they took off towards the new moon tower.

Akko blushed “it's a long story...”

Sucy smirked “does it have to do with this supposed proposal.” 

“I! well-”

“Let’s do this later! Please! We're getting close!”

“Akko!” Diana roared, her eyes like ice as her gaze landed on her prey.

Wings flaring she lept off the tower, nearly crashing into the three, as she took to the skies. She turned tail and began to chase them. Her maw firing blue shots.

“Hey! Next time you two have a lover's quarrel can you leave the entire school out of it?” Sucy said dodging the oncoming fire.

Ignoring her, Akko asked, “Lotte! Can you get me closer to her?”

“I-I can try!” Determination in her voice, Lotte turned around and maneuvering around the angry flapping wings.

Jumping off the broom and grabbing onto the feathers, the flower's stem in her mouth. Akko climbed up towards the head. Diana now feeling a new weight on her, hovered in the air for a moment before twisting and diving trying to shake off the advancing witch.

Nearly falling off, Akko kept climbing managing to grab ahold of her mane before sudden twist made her lose her grip. With quick reflexes she grabbed onto the her tail feathers. Releasing a roar of pain, Diana turned her attention to her tail, “Let go you LIAR!” 

Due to her not paying attention to her surroundings, Diana crashed them both into the new moon tower, promptly getting her head stuck.

Climbing up one more to her head, Akko stood on her muzzle, staring into her eyes. They looked darker than what she remembered.

Diana growled, “When I get out of here, you'll be nothing more than a MEAL!” Another roar escaped her.

Akko sighed, ‘that stupid snake really did mess up her head…’

Taking a deep breath, Akko calmly rested her forehead on Diana. The dragon’s rage fuel look turned into one of confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“Well I'm mostly thinking of ways to calm you down and to make you return to your old self. I kinda wanna kiss your cheek and not scales.”

Diana’s head shook violently, “So you admit that my looks repulsed you!”

“Wo-ow! No! That's not what I'm saying! Like at all! I thought up l you looked cute!” Akko yelped ‘Maybe even a little sexy…’

“What was that?”

‘I said that out loud!’ Akko averted her gaze “Uh, nothing. Anyways what I'm trying to say is look! I love you!” She yelled.

Diana ceased her struggling, her eyes softening.

“Really?”

She glowed a soft blue as those words repeated over in her mind. 

“Akko”  
“Akko!”

Two voices were heard. One full of compassion, the other full of malice.

Her form shrunk as two figures appeared. Diana and that blasted snake was wrapped around her torso.

The flower, that was still in hand, shined and turned into the small Fae, Akko met earlier.

“Fe!”

“I'll explain later! Right now I need to reach that snake!” Bouncing out of her hand, Fe took a couple hops towards the two laying on the ground.

“Hello again, Nerazbran…”

“Fe.” The snake, Nerazbran, hissed. “How DARE you! She was this close to becoming powerful!” Unwrapping herself around Diana and instead wrapping around the tiny blue creature.

Shaking her head, the exasperated Fae said, “Let's just go home, dear.”

“Dear?!” Akko exclaimed, “She's the reason Diana made the school evacuate and is currently unconscious!”

“Akko, please listen! Think of us as… Umm…”

“Ugh. The good and bad of the book.” Nerazban grunted.

“Huh?”

“Though an oversimplification, I was in charge of all the nice and kind things that happened!”

“And I was in charge of all the rude cruel things.”

“Oh so like… Yin and Yang?”

The two sighed, “Basically.”

Fe cleared her throat, “Anyways we shall be going back now.”

Nerazban chuckled, “If you ever visit again, I'll make you fall off Holly once more.”

The two merged and in a flash of colors, a book was left in their place.

“Oohh my head hurts…”

“Diana!” Rushing over to hug the awaken victim. Akko couldn't be more overjoyed.

“You're OK!” She almost sobbed out, nuzzling her head into Diana’s.

“Akko? What happened?”

“I'll explain later! I'm just so happy!”

A purr and something thumping could be heard. “Huh?” Taking another look at Diana, she saw that she still had the furry ears, and her skinny tail tipped with feathers.

“I'll have to fix this when I get my wand back.” Diana sighed.

“Can you stay like this? Just a bit longer?”

“Why?”

“You're just really adorable…”

“I… fine...”

“Also, Diana?”

“Yes Akko?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great at writing, but i'm trying my best! This story is gonna go on for the next 7 days of Dianakko Week! with each chapter being a new AU or 'Fable' The day after the week over shall be the conclusion!


End file.
